Love Like Winter
by SmokinLeech
Summary: When an old childhood friend comes back into Ravens life, old feelings resurface. But with someone new in her life, must she act on her heart or accept that she must move on. OH THE DRAMA! ...RobRae
1. Chapter 1 Girl with the Amethyst Eyes

Love like winter **CHAPTER 1: The girl with amethyst eyes**

The heavy rain poured down, landing with a dull tapping noise against the windows. Richard had been working 12 hours straight trying to get through piles and piles of over-due paperwork. His eyelids were heavy and wanted nothing more than to just call it quits for the night, but he was determined to finish. His eyes were slightly red and fuzzy from staring at the computer screen for so long so he decided to take a quick brake and re-fill his coffee mug. But no sooner had he reached the kitchen had he been stopped halfway through the doorway by a very annoyed red head.

"Dick, will you not come to bed? It is far too late to be working."

"Sorry Kori, but…I need to get this work done or else Bruce will have my hide for sure." Said Richard with a bit of a shrug.

"Well, do not work too hard." She said, too tired to argue, turning to leave. Richard watched his girlfriend walk back to the bedroom, and close the door. Then recalled what he had originally had intended on doing. Coffee, and boy did he need it.

The kettle on the stove came to a boil and Richard was about to pour the hot liquid into his cup, when his hand slipped and the kettle fell to the ground, spilling boiling water on his hand and the rest over the counter and floor.

"DAMMIT!" he spat, his hand felt as if it were on fire, red and swollen, the pain pounding under his flesh.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice came from down the passage.

"Yeah…um…its alright…just…burnt myself," he replied shakily.

He searched through the draws in hope of finding a bandage. No luck.

"You think there would be at least one in this apartment," He mumbled grumpily to himself, but he didn't feel like waking Kori to find him one so he just continued to search, the pain in his hand lessening now.

He managed to find an ice pack in the freezer that helped a bit.

Entering his study once more he remembered a first aid kit in one of his cupboards, but in the state they were in, the chances of finding it weren't good.

Getting a little agitated he just tore through most of the rubbish, resolving that he would pick it up later. Pushing past old boxes and files until he finally found what he had been looking for.

He bandaged his wound lightly so that it was still able to breathe, and so there would be less pressure, when all of a sudden his attention was drawn to a small shiny object lying face down on the floor, one of the objects he must have knocked by accident. He bent down slowly to pick it up with his good hand, turning it around.

It was a photo frame. Its face was totally covered in a thin layer of dust, surrounded by a simple silver frame. Taking the sleeve of his black jersey he wiped away the dust to reveal…

A young girls face, but it wasn't just any girl.

A girl with magical amethyst eyes…

A girl named Raven.

His light aquamarine eyes looked back at hers, and before he realized what he was doing, he had subconsciously lifted a forefinger to stroke the beautiful young girls face framed by shoulder-length violet hair, and light almost grayish skin.

She just sat there, knees tucked under her, and had a very faint, but visible little smile, and a dark, cerulean jersey hanging just slightly off her right shoulder revealing a little more of her delicate skin.

And her smile…something he could never forget. Her lips curved up slightly at each side, in a vague smile. And as he gazed at the girls face, old memories came flying back.

"_Richard, get that camera out of my face!" nagged raven, trying to snatch the camera from Richard's clutches._

"_Aaw, c'mon Rae-Rae, Just one little picture…?" he pleaded in a playful way, blinking his puppy dog eyes at her._

"_The face wont work, I'm not going to fall for it."_

"_What? This irresistible face?" He said pulling a pout with his lips._

_Raven barely managed to sustain a giggle, and Richard, seeing the opportunity, clicked the button._

_Flash._

"_Hey! Give me that!" she yelled, trying again to wrestle the camera away from him._

"_Nu-uh-uh!" he teased. "You're going to have to try harder than that." He said laughing at her trying to tackle him._

"_Quite the photogenic one," He said with a grin._

"_Your gonna pay for that!"_

_After about 5 minutes of struggling she managed to steal it away._

"_There! Now it's your turn." She smiled evilly. "C'mon, show me some moves." She said while focusing the camera on him._

"_Ok, I'll show you how it's done!" Stated Richard as he started running his hands through his hair and pulling a big model's pout. _

_Raven could barely stop laughing and her cheeks were bright pink. _

_Richard loved to make his friend laugh, it was very rare to get her to laugh, and he was glad that he was one of those people who could._

_It was only a few weeks ago had raven lost her father, after he had been diagnosed with severe lung cancer 6 moths earlier. Richard had never seen his friend so depressed, but he was determined to help her through her suffering just as she had through his. Because Richard also knew what it was like to lose a parent, two in fact, both his mother and father, when he was only eight years old. But was taken into the care of multimillionaire: Bruce Wayne, who had become a sort of, father figure._

_Though even with the loss of his parents, Raven was always there, always there for him. And he had known her for so long, she was his best and closest friend, and he was so glad to have her._

A dull thud woke him from his thoughts as a file placed clumsily fell off his desk onto the floor. Then he remembered he still had loads of work to finish, so he went to make a fresh cup of coffee for his extra painful hours of work.

Richard didn't sleep that night; the girl with the hauntingly beautiful amethyst eyes kept drifting into his thoughts. It was like something in his brain just twigged, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

How long had it been? Two, maybe three years since he last saw her.

Had it really been that long? How was she? Was she ok? Was she happy?

Eventually after thinking about her for so long the exhaustion from working kicked in and sleep finally took over him.

"Dick…Dick! Wake up your going to be late…again!" Kori nudged Richard hard to try and wake him.

"Huh? What? Oh…" He said groggily and slowly dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

By the time he had got out of the shower Kori had already left for work, but had left him breakfast on the counter, he was running slightly late but he thought he would just have a quick bite. He instantly regretted it as soon as he put a fork full of her 'scrambled eggs' into his mouth, which he spat out instantly choking in the process.

"I know she was never much of a cook…but…jeez." he mumbled to himself, and just scraped the rest into the bin, he would get some 'edible' food at the office.

After having to go to meeting after meeting, Richard had to leave his office at Wayne industries for a while, just having the need to get away from the nagging employees and non-stop ringing telephones. Making his way to the only place that helped him forget about his troubles, a little café known as _Deshires noon._

Ordering his usual, a cup of plain, strong, black coffee, he always liked it slightly bitter. He just sat there staring into the dark, murky liquid…thinking, but not about work…about…her.

He was lost in his thoughts, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice somewhere behind him, talking on a cell phone, sounding quite irate.

"You can't make it? Jarred this is the second ti-…No don't be sorry, its fine. Ok, bye."

Said the voice, then something hit him, he turned around so fast he almost fell off his chair, sitting a table or two away from him sat a young woman dressed in a long taupe coat, white vest, with long violet locks, light skin and…amethyst eyes.

"Raven?" he asked out loud, getting up from his own table and making his way towards her.

The young woman looked up, stunned for a minute then suddenly smiled happily.

"Richard!" she said getting up to give him a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"I can't believe it! It's you! It's been forever, how are you?" She said drawing away from the embrace and sitting back down, offering him to join her.

He obliged and sat down. "I've been good, been working out…and oh! I took up Bruce's offer to work at Wayne industries to become vice CEO of the company, but now Bruce is wanting me to take full control when he finally decides to retire, he's already organizing everything."

"That's great! I'm glad your doing well." She said giving him one of her gentle smiles, the ones that had always cheered him up no matter what mood he was in.

"Yeah, but now what about you? How have things been?"

Raven was quiet for a moment then replied. "Um…good…I've been good"

But there was something else hidden in her words that she wasn't saying.

Then she changed the subject back to him. "So…um…are you with anyone?" She carried on in her usual monotone voice that Richard remembered so well.

"Yeah, I'm with Kori at the moment."

"Oh." She said a little taken aback. "You guys got together, that's um…great." Her smile fading ever so slightly but Richard didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, we've been together for about 6 months, what about you?" he asked looking her in the eyes. "You with someone?"

"Me…I…Yeah, I'm staying with my boyfriend at his apartment." She said, not looking at him.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Jared"

"That was him on the phone."

"Yes…Mr. Eaves dropper"

"Well you were talking pretty loud." He said matter-o-factly.

"So…you guys serious?" he asked questioningly, trying to sound casual.

Raven started to blush now, which brought out a pinkish colour in her cheeks. Raven never really liked talking about her personal life.

"I…I dunno, maybe."

"It's strange, you know, I never really imagined you with anyone." He said honestly.

"And what's _**that**_ supposed to mean?" she said indignantly.

"No, I just mean…I always thought of you… as… an individual." He tried to explain, smiling back at her.

Then there was a silence, until Richard broke it.

"I missed you Rae." He said taking hold of her hand.

"Richard…?" She replied and still slightly taken aback by his action.

"I missed my best friend."

"Oh…Yeah…I missed you to." She said quietly, slowly taking her hand away from his.

"Rae? Is…is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

She sighed slightly, and then smiled a tiny smile. "No Richard, nothings wrong."

"You always did suck at lying." He countered.

She couldn't help but give a slight giggle. He loved hearing her laugh.

"No…I swear, everything's fine"

"Ok, but if there was, you know where to-." But his beeper going off cut him short.

"Damn! I'm so sorry Rae, but they need over at the office." He looked at her regretfully.

"Its ok, I understand, its business."

He leaned over and gave her another hug. "It's great to see you again Rae."

Then got up slowly, leaving money for the bill on the table, before smiling again at her. And she watched him go.

"You too…" She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Remember

Aaaaand…We're back! With chapter two! Hope you enjoyed the first one, chapter three coming soon!

Misery666: Yay! Very first reviewer !!! Thankies! And yes! JARED LETO!!! …sexy beef! But it's not suppose to relate to him in the story, even though he is indeed a fine specimen of manliness! And 30 Seconds to Mars rocks!

Twilight Dancer123: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chappie too!

That's all for now! On with the story!

-SmokinLeech

**CHAPTER 2: Remember **

Unlocking the door of the apartment, Raven entered the main hallway, and hung up her coat on the wrack, where she also saw a small sticky note stuck on the wall.

_**Working late, don't wait up. Love you.**_

Raven just sighed and crumpled the note before throwing it away in the trash. It wasn't unusual that Jared came home late, she was used to it.

Walking into the main room Raven noticed a few items sprawled across the room; the apartment was in a bit of a mess, so Raven decided to do a bit of cleaning.

Putting books back on their shelves, magazines back in the wrack, dusting here and there, it helped her relax sometimes. She came to the bedroom and decided to start with the cupboards, and while taking out and moving boxes she came across a small black box.

Leaning closer to where it sat in the darkish corner of the cupboard, she saw a very familiar sight.

On the lid were drawn two birds: a robin and a raven.

Back when they were still very young they had decided that since Raven had a birds' name that Richard should have one too, and because he had a fetish for wearing red, yellow and green together, Raven told him it should be 'Robin'.

Raven took the box off the pile of books it had been sitting on, and sat on the floor with it clutched in her hands. It was like opening the door to her childhood. Inside lay all her memories, all her recollections of her past and her childhood, and all her times spent with Richard when they were young.

Sifting through all the letters and photos she came across a very tattered, and slightly torn valentines letter he had sent her. And she remembered…

_He knocked on the door, but received no response. He pressed his ear close the door, hoping to hear something. A distinct crashing sound could be heard, making him jump slightly. _

_He opened the door, and peaked around the side._

_He found her sitting on floor, torn photos and broken items strewn all around her._

"_Rae, I've been looking for you…what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Richard; sitting down next to his friend on the opposite side of her._

"_Nothing." He heard her say quietly as she continued to stare at the floor, avoiding his gaze._

"_Rae…" He tried again. "Let me in, let me help. Just tell me what happened"_

_She whipped her head up to look at him; her dark eyeliner was smeared down her soft cheeks. "You really want to know Richard?!" She screamed, as tears started to form again, "He dumped me ok! Is that what you wanted to hear? He lied and then he dumped me! And tomorrow is Valentines Day! Now isn't that romantic, I'm a real pathetic case, aren't I!" The tears were streaming now. After realizing what she just said, she turned away embarrassed._

_He had never seen Raven cry since the death of her father, he hated to see her cry, each tear that fell from her eyes he could feel burn into his heart. _

"_I'm sorry…" She said, wiping back the tears, trying to pull herself together, but the tears just came._

_There was only one thing he could think of that he could do._

_Raven suddenly felt warmth as two arms surrounded her, as he held close to his chest. "Don't apologize, cry if you need to." _

"_He-he left me…alone." She whimpered sadly._

"_No, your not alone Rae, and long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone."_

_So Raven just stayed there, in his warm embrace, and he just carried on holding her. So Raven let loose all the emotions she had tried to hold back, weeping cold hard tears into his chest. Regret, pain, sorrow, and fear. Once the tears started to subside, she slowly drew away from him. "Feeling a little better?" He said giving her a gentle caring smile._

"_Y-yeah, I'm ok now…" Wiping the remainder of her tears away with the back of her hand. _

"_You don't have to stay Richard."_

"_I don't want to leave you like this." He said seriously_

"_Richard, I'm fine, really."_

"_But-" He tried_

"_I'll be fine" She said again, a little more hesitation in her voice._

"_Don't you have somewhere to be?" She looked towards the ground again._

"_I don't have to go, I mean I-"_

"_Richard…" _

"_Ok, but only because you asked so nicely." He said jokingly. He hesitantly got up form the floor to go when he turned around, bent down in front of where she sat and cupped her cheek in his hand._

_She just stared at him wide eyed._

"_I'm always here for when you need me Rae, just call and I'll come."_

_It was a promise. _

_The next day at school Raven still felt slightly upset, mainly because of all the other girls receiving gifts from their valentines. Could there be worse torture? She just wanted to crawl into a small ball and disappear. _

_Walking slowly to her locker, she noticed a small red note lodged in at the side. She pulled it out to show an envelope that read: __**'to my favourite dark bird'**_

_She opened it and read the letter inside. _

_**Rae**_

_**Love. A word with so many different meanings, and yet they all mean the same. It can fool you, deceive you…even lie to you, but that is not all love can do. It can free you, and it can complete you.**_

_**He may have hurt you, but you can only grow stronger, and one day, you will find that truly special person who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. You are always in my heart Rae…I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you.**_

_**NEVER give up on love, it will find you, I promise.**_

_**Love: **__**Robin**_

_Raven smiled silently to herself as she folded the letter back into its envelope. She knew she felt love for someone, but she just wished he knew it too._

Ravens focus came back onto the faded letter, he never realized, he never knew, that deep down Raven more than loved him as a friend, she was in love _**with **_him. But he had never noticed, never understood that she had deeper feelings for him. So she just decided to put her emotions aside.

And what about now? Did she still love him?

No! She had Jared, and she loved him…didn't she?

'Yes! I do! I love him, I love Jared!' she told her herself, more to convince herself.

Closing the box lid, not wanting to see anymore, or bring back any more memories. She pushed the box under her bed with her foot.

She was no longer that smitten, vulnerable little girl anymore; she had grown up from that, started a new life…without…Richard.

She didn't need him especially now that she was with someone else, she didn't need…didn't want him to bring back old feelings she had for him. Even if deep down, in a small hidden part of herself, she still wanted him to love her.

Another sad thought dawned on her.

"It doesn't even matter…why would he want me when he has Kori." She whispered to herself.

Getting up from the floor she made her way to the bathroom. She would have a long hot bath and just…forget.

Richard too was home alone, Kori having gone to stay at a friend for the night. He was busy with fresh stacks of work to finish for the next day; he was in for another late night.

The hours seemed to drag by, and it was getting harder to keep from collapsing from exhaustion. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, as he tried to rub them to keep himself awake. He found his eyes again wondering on their own to the silver frame that was now placed on his desk, those familiar amethyst ones looking back at him…

"_What are you staring at boy blunder?" asked a 13 year old Raven, looking up from her textbook as she felt Richards eyes on her._

"_Oh…just your eyes." He replied casually, sitting across from his friend._

"_Why? Something wrong with them?" she said a bit apprehensively._

"_No" _

"_Then what?"_

"_They're nice." He replied with one of his little smiles._

"_Umm…thanks…?"_

"_My pleasure." He grinned. _

_Raven gave a slight little blush._

"_Their nice…for a girl I mean." He teased._

"_Your terrible!" She gave him a playful headlock and gave him a noogie._

"_H-hey!" He said trying to get loose from her grip. "You're pretty strong!"_

"_For a girl?" She said loosing her grip_

"_For anyone! I mean… you have serious muscle!" He said grinning widely._

_She gave a little laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment, thanks Robie-poo." She said using his pet-peeve nickname to tease him._

"_Now __**that **__was a low blow!" He said with mock hurt._

_They were both laughing now._

"_Richard?" She asked, looking up at him._

"_Yeah?" _

"_What…do you…think of me?" She asked seriously._

_Richard looked back at his best friend for a second, and then replied. "You're my best friend and I think the world of you Rae-Rae! And what do you think of me?" He said waggling his eye brows, putting an arm round her shoulders._

"_That you really should have taken a shower this morning." She jokingly, shrinking away from him. _

"_Now I am offended! That cut me deep!" He said grabbing a pillow and hurling it her way._

_She grabbed it just in time, and threw it back, hitting him in the face._

"_Hey! Watch the hair!" He cried, before continuing to throw more pillows._


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**CHAPTER 3: Secrets**

Raven woke suddenly to the sound of her cell phone ringing, she grabbed it quickly so as not to wake her boyfriend who was sound asleep next to her.

''Hello?" She said in a hushed voice.

"_Rae?"_ A familiar voice sounded over the phone.

"Richard? What are you-" She suddenly went quiet, seeing Jared stir in his sleep, she exited the bedroom and entered the living room. "Richard why did you phone…so early?" she added as she glanced at the clock that hung against the wall adjacent to her

"_Sorry if I woke you, but…I was just wondering…if maybe you wanted to meet up later for lunch…you know…so we can catch up."_

Raven went silent for a moment, thinking either to go and just get it over with, or make an excuse and just keep on evading his invitations. She decided on the former, she couldn't avoid him forever. And besides, she had missed his company so much.

"Yes…I'd like that." She replied.

"_Great! Because I already made reservations at 'Deshirs noon' for two, at about 3 o'clock. Sound good?"_

"Um…yes."

"_Perfect! Can't wait to see you Rae." _She heard him say excitedly over the phone.

"…Same here. Bye Rich." She said before putting the down the phone.

"And who was that?" Came a deep voice from behind her.

"Jared?" Whirling around to see him facing her. "S-sorry, did I wake you?" She tried to evade his question.

"Not really, the phone did, so…who was it?" No luck.

"Oh um…just…a friend, would you like some breakfast because I ca-"

"Is it anyone I know?" He interrupted her.

"No…he's just an old friend of mine."

"Oh so it's a 'he"', he said coming closer to her, "and who might 'he' be?"

Raven instantly regretted her words but she couldn't carry on lying to his face. "His name is Richard, Richard Grayson."

"Oh, the wealthy, adopted son of Bruce Wayne" He said contemplating it. Then looked her in the eyes. "…But…just out of curiosity, how close a friend is he?" He said with a slight trace of suspicion in his voice.

Did he doubt her? "Jared…he is _**only**_a friend, ok?"

He came up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Ok…well, just checking…lets just make sure he stays that way." He said, trying to sound casual. He turned to go back to the bedroom, when he added. "Oh, by the way, my boss says I can take an early leave today. I was thinking we could go see a movie or something round 3:30, what do you th-"

"Oh…I…um I…I already made plans with…Richard at 3." She said a little warily.

Jared turned to face her at hearing this. "I see, well…ok then." He said, narrowing his azure eyes. "Well, I can at least give you a lift there, I'd like to meet this Richard."

"That's really sweet of you but I think I can-"

"No, I insist." He said interrupting her again. He was more telling her than asking.

Raven not having the option of telling him no or else because he might get suspicious. Jared tended to get very jealous. So she agreed for him to take her. She didn't exactly have any other choice in the matter.

Richard waited patiently, but also anxiously watched the door, waiting for when his childhood friend would come.

Was he…nervous?

No, Richard never got nervous; at least that was what he kept telling himself. While growing up with Bruce as his father figure, he had always taught Richard to be strong willed, and aware, to overcome his nerves. And Richard had managed pretty well, but there were still times when even he couldn't control feeling that way.

But with Raven…there was something…just something about her that just had a calming effect on him. That smile, her eyes…just everything about her, maybe that's why they had become such good friends.

"_I can't do it Rae, I just cant!" Stated Richard at 14, backing away from the stadium door._

"_You have to Richard! You cant back out now!" Raven berated her friend. "Your team is counting on you!"_

_Richard looked from her face to the floor. "What if my butt gets kicked?" He said mumbling." I'm just going to end up letting them down."_

_Raven walked slowly up to him, and took his face in her gentle hands, and pulled him until he was facing her. "Your going to be fine, you're going to go out there and win!" She said firmly. Looking away from him for a second then returning her gaze on him, letting a smile grace her lips. "You're going to make them…and me proud Richard. I believe in you." _

_And just like that all his worries and doubts left him, he suddenly felt…powerful, he felt ready to face any challenge that he was given,_

_All thanks to Raven. He returned her smile, pulling her close to him to give her a hug._

"_Thanks Rae." He spoke softly._

_Raven felt a crimson blush reach across her cheeks._

"_My pleasure." She responded while feeling his strong arms holding her so close to his chest._

_He slowly let her out of the hug, and gave a wide grin. "OK! I'm ready!" he said excitedly, opening the large doors to the stadium, hearing the wild and ecstatic crowd inside. But just before entering he turned around to face her one more time. " I'm going to win Rae! For you." Then walked into the large stadium where the martial arts tournament was well underway. Rae smiled after him, then made her way to her seat._

His thoughts were interrupted when Raven came walking through the door.

"Richard." she called she came toward where he was sitting, he got up instantly to give her a giant hug.

"Hey Rae." He spoke into her, when he suddenly noticed the tall man who had followed Raven into the Café. Raven sensing Richards questioning glance, pulled away from the hug and stepped back toward the other man.

"Richard, this is Jared. Jared, this is Richard." She introduced the men to each other. Jared offered his hand, which Richard took after a moment's hesitation, then shook it. Little did Raven know that as the two men were shaking hands, their eyes were fixed on each other, they were sizing each other up.

"Nice to meet you Richard, I have heard so little about you though"

"Same here." Was Richard's brief reply. "Well then I should be going so you two can…catch up." Jared then turned to face Raven, and to both Raven and Richards surprise pulled Raven into his arms and kissed her.

"See you later babe." Jared finished then turned to leave but not before giving Richard one final look.

Richard didn't like him, and he could tell Jared didn't like him either.

"I'm sorry." She said sitting down, watching Jared as he exited out the café front door.

Richard was caught off guard by her statement.

"He's just…"

"Protective…?" He suggested. He could think of a few more things, but kept it to himself.

Raven faced toward him, smiling faintly.

"Yeah…you could say that. I don't think he means to…"

"Oh I think he does." Richard said with a bit of a laugh.

Raven just looked at him for a second, then turned away. "Well…even so…he's not a bad guy."

"I'm playing. I'll give him one thing though. He has great taste." He said taking her hand and giving it a playful squeeze.

Raven felt a heat in her face as another blush graced her delicate cheeks.

He loved it when she blushed, she just looked so cute.

"So Rae, when did you come back to Jump city?"

"Only a few months ago, I met Jared back in Steel city, then he said he was coming up here for work and wanted me to come with him, so I did."

"He's from Steel city?" He was curious now.

"Yeah, grew up with he step-dad, but moves around a lot"

"So…if you don't mind me asking…how'd you guys meet anyway?"

Richard didn't know what it was but he just didn't like this Jared.

"Well you know when my father passed away there was a great loss at his company, they were on the brink of going under, when Jared had put forward a business proposition to help them, and they ended up hiring him as CEO of the company. Then about 5 months ago they asked me to come to the office as a rep. for my father, to sign all the legal documents and the like.

Then I met him and I guess we just…well…clicked." Giving a slight shrug.

"Is he rich?"

"Richard." Her violet eyes glared at him.

"Just asking!" He said laughing. "Wait…He's not a drug addict is he?"

"Richard!"

"Sorry! I can't help it, I just want to be sure."

"You don't have to worry, he's a good guy."

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress who had come round to serve them.

"Oh, um I'll have my usual." Then Richard glanced toward Raven so as to ask what she wanted.

"Just, some chamomile tea please."

"Still the same old Rae, same old herbal tea. Do you seriously like that stuff?" He asked slightly incredulous.

"Well, it's healthier, and much better than that heavy black liquid you call coffee." She said a little snidely.

"Touché, but you still didn't answer my question."

Raven gave a little laugh. "Same old Richard."

Unlocking the door, Richard entered the apartment. It was pouring with rain outside and he was just glad to get out of the cold, wet weather.

No sooner though, had he closed the door behind him and closed the door when Kori stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Richard? Home so late again?"

"Yeah…sorry." Was all he said. He didn't mean to sound so uncaring, but something kept tugging at the back of his mind. He didn't know what it was, but it was driving him crazy. Only after he left the café did he suddenly feel it in the bottom of his stomach. Then again he had a feeling he did know what it was, and that it might have something to do with Jared. There was just something Richard didn't like about him.

Kori tried again. "I have prepared your favourite supper."

"No thanks…not really hungry." He started for his office.

But she blocked his path. "Richard, I made it especially for you." She persisted, looking quite frustrated.

"Kori, I just don't feel hungry, I'm sorry you went to all that trouble but I just don't feel like eating ok? Now if you don't mind I have work to do." He said finishing the argument and pushing past her to his work place.

The redhead just stood watching him go, at a loss for words.

Once the door to his office was closed firmly behind him he couldn't help feel guilty. He didn't mean to take his mood out on Kori, it's just that that feeling at the bottom of his stomach was driving him insane, and he just felt like lashing out. What was it about that Jared that made him feel so uneasy?

It was still coming down hard outside the car, Raven saw as she gazed out the passenger window leaning against the one side of her seat.

When she felt a hand taking her hand into its own, she responded subtly to his gesture but didn't turn to look at her boyfriend, but just kept her gaze out the window.

"So." He started. "How was it? Did you guys…catch up?"

"Yeah…" She said, still not looking at him.

"Anything wrong? You seem… a bit…"

"No, its nothing." She said dismissing his question.

"Well you look as if something's wrong, did something happen?"

"No."

"Raven…" He looked at her skeptically.

The car finally came to a stand still in front of the large apartment building, and Jared turned off the engine. Raven opened the passenger door and started to get out when Jared caught hold of her wrist, pulling her closer to him, edging forward.

It was strange but Raven pulled back, something was stopping her.

"What's wrong now?" He asked slightly circumspectly.

"I…just…don't feel too good." She tried evasively. Pulling out of his grasp, then quickly making her way up the stairs to their apartment. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Opening the door and hastily entering, Raven put down her wet coat and keys on a neighboring table, when suddenly she felt Jared's presence behind her. His arms pulled her towards his frame, his mouth close to her nape.

She could feel the warmth of his lips on her skin.

In a slight whispered moan, she spoke the name.

"…Richard…" Her eyes opened, realizing what she just said.

"What?" Asked Jared reproachfully, turning her around to face him, his eyes bearing into her.

"Uum…nothing." She cursed at herself internally, why the hell did she say that? She tried to avoid his gaze.

"You said his name, why did you say his name??"

He was so close she could feel his hot, angry breath on her face.

"It was a mistake…I didn't mean it, I said it by accident." But he just moved closer, if it were even possible to get any closer than he already was.

He eyed her for a minute, then decided she was telling the truth. He made his way to the living room and Raven heard him slump on the couch and turn on the TV. Raven sighed with relief, then gave herself a mental kick, 'I'm such an idiot', she thought to herself.

Even though it was Jared touching her, it was not him that had made her shiver inside.


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Me

HEY!!!

Thanx for the reviews!!! Much love and hugs all around!

Shall thank personally in the next chapter, we have to go to school now…And it's a holiday!!! …bitches…

Oh well!

Till next time! Enjoy!

SmokinLeech

P.S. Somethings up with the page dividers…sorry for the last chapters suddenly changing in some places! We hope it's fine now!

LOVE YOU BENS!!!

**CHAPTER 4: Tell me**

A week had past when Raven received a phone call from an all too familiar voice.

"_Rae! Hey! How have you been?"_

"Hey Victor, I've been good, how have you and Karen been?"

"_We've been great, the kids are good."_

"That's great, I'd love to come see little Becky again, turning 3 this year right?"

"_Yeah, little tike is growing up so fast." _She heard him give a little chuckle over the phone. "_Anyway I wanted to ask, I'm having a barbeque on Saturday at my house with just a bunch of old friends, the kids will be staying at their aunts house. It would be great if you could come, Roy will be there, Garath, Garfield…"_

"I'd love to, but…um…do you think…"

"_You wanna bring someone?" A mischievous curiosity was evident in his voice._

"You could say that."

"_Oooooh…who's the lucky guy?"_

"His name is Jared."

"_Ok then! Bring him along, let us meet this Jared of yours."_

"Great, cant wait to see all of you again." She smiled over the phone, Victor had always been very protective over her and acted like the big brother she never had. Always looking out for her.

She said goodbye and put down the phone.

It had been a while since she had last seen all her childhood friends, and it would be good for her to catch up with all of them again.

TTTTTTTT

Red or Green, Green or Red? It was just a stupid barbeque, why was he worrying about what he wore?

He decided to wear one of his old, plain black shirts. He had become rather fond of black lately.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he brought his attention to a small tear at the bottom of the fabric. "What the…"

Tracing a finger over the tattered area of his shirt, remembering how his clumsiness always got him into trouble…

_  
"Quickly! He's coming!" Richard yelled in an out of breath laugh to Raven who was still trying to catch up with him. _

"_Richard! I told this would happen! He's so mad, if he catches you-"_

"_He won't catch me! I'm too fast for that old fart!" He carried on laughing while they ran._

_They stopped briefly behind a tool shed nearby, catching their breaths._

_The long grass was a mission to run in, but it hid them from the angry farmer._

"_Well, you've had your fun…can we go now?" She said through breath in-takes._

"_Yeah yeah, we just need to get over the fence."_

_Making their way hurriedly towards the fence surrounding the property, he helped hoist her up. When they heard a loud, enraged voice coming close, _

_Richard began to panic, he began to climb up, when he felt his shirt catch on a piece of stray wire._

"_Shit!" He mumbled in a panicked whisper. "Rae, I'm stuck!" Fumbling with his fingers trying to unhook himself from the fence._

_She heaved an irritated sigh. "Idiot." She jumped back off the fence and pushed his hands away so she could try to free him._

_After a few attempts to unlatch the fabric, she decided she would just pull it off. _

_**RIP**_

_She managed to free him and then forced him over the fence and he landed with a thud. But before Raven could follow after her friend, a cold hard grip caught hold of her wrist._

"_Got ya, ya little brat!" He sneered triumphantly._

"_Run Richard!" She yelled to him across the fence. "RUN!"_

"_RAE! I…I cant just lea-"_

"_Go!" _

_Richard, confused, started to run but couldn't help staling as the old farmer pulled his friend back with him._

_He owed her __**big**__ time._

_TTTTTTTT_

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the memory. Raven was grounded for 3 months after that little stunt, and even though it was his fault she never blamed him for being caught.

She was a one of a kind friend…

"Richard? It is already 20:15, Are you ready?" Kori poked her head round the corner, then coming toward him, in her bright pink ensemble, consisting of a bright pink top, and matching skirt, wearing soft lighter pink shoes. He had never seen so much pink in his life.

"Richard, do you have to wear so much…black? It makes you look dull." She said cocking her head to the side.

"I like black." He replied defensively, at least Raven had always said he looked nice in black…

She just sighed and turned to grab her matching purse.

TTTTTTTT

"Ricky boy! You made it!" Yelled Victor, engulfing his long time friend in a bear hug.

"Kori, still pretty as ever." She giggled as Victor came over to hug her.

"Well I think everyone's here, Oh hey, there's Roy, I gotta catch him quick, you know where to find the booze right? Make yourselves at home!"

He said turning and heading towards where Roy stood.

"Thanks Vic.'' Richard called after him.

A loud squeal came from his right; the young blonde girl came rushing to hug Kori.

"Terra!" They both embraced each other in a tight squeeze. Terra briefly greeted Richard then carried on talking to Kori about girly matters.

This was the stage in the conversation where he found it best to leave. Turning around, he decided to help himself to the drinks Victor had offered.

TTTTTTTT

Raven had arrived semi-early with Jared, and introduced him to everyone, but there was one person she hadn't seen yet, who she was almost hoping to spot.

Jared seemed to notice she was slightly uneasy; she kept glancing round the room as if looking for something…someone.

"Am I boring you, babe?" he said, giving her a sideways glance.

"What? Oh! No, no! Just…thinking."

"About him?" Jared sneered under his breath.

"Drop it, Jared! You know it's not like that!"

"You're getting quite defensive."

"He's my friend, Jared! What else do you want me to say??"

"Saying his name while I'm the one kissing you doesn't seem very friend-like!" He snarled angrily.

"I told you that was an accident! I didn't mean to-"

"Viable exuse!"

"That's enough! I'm not going to stand here while you accuse me of thinking about my own friend!!" Fed-up, she heaved a heavy sigh and turned to walk away.

He blocked her path, "Don't walk away from me, Raven! We're not finished here!"

"Yes we are." She said, pushing past him.

"You know what! Fine! We'll discuss this at home!" Grabbing his car keys, he stormed off mumbling, "You can get your own lift home." And left.

She felt as if tears should form; yet they didn't.

Standing by herself on the balcony, she took a deep breath of the fresh night air, taking in the sounds of music, talking and laughter that was going on down stairs. She would wait a while before rejoining the festivities.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a presence.

But not just any presence…

TTTTTTTT

Richard was about to make his way to the bathroom when he overheard raised voices shouting at each other, he made his way upstairs from where the voices were coming. When suddenly there was silence, then Jared briskly walked past him, knocking him harshly into his shoulder and mumbling threats. Richard glanced after him, confused.

Richard made his way to where Jared had come from, when he spotted Ravens small form standing by the balcony.

"Raven…?"

She didn't reply

"Is everything ok? Jared seemed quite…" He trailed off when he noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"Rae?" He asked concerned, coming closer to her.

"Hi Richard…no…its not ok, we had a bit of a row."

"Yeah…I heard." He tried with a sheepish laugh.

She didn't say anything, but kept facing out passed the balcony.

"I don't know about us anymore…we just…" she choked on her words.

"Come sit down." He gestured inside and sat on the edge of the bed against the adjacent wall.

Raven turned slowly, and sat next to him.

Richard looked at her slightly concerned, "What happened…He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…nothing like that…we just…don't...he just doesn't understand. Richard, I…" Looking him straight in the eye. Then turning away from him, her gaze falling to the floor.

He waited for her to continue, but seeing that she didn't he too turned to the floor.

"Relationships suck don't they…why does everything have to be so complicated?" She said, taking him by surprise.

Recovering, he gently cupped her cheek to make her face him, now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Sometimes, things that seem complicated are actually quite simple."

He at first thought it was the alcohol, for some reason he felt drawn toward her delicate lips, but he had only had half a beer, he couldn't be drunk could he? But something was doing this…

It was too late, he couldn't stop himself…didn't _**want**_ to stop himself.

In one smooth movement he brought his lips down to press against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, as he slowly pulled back, he was equally shocked by his action.

For a moment they just sat a breath apart, eyes locked, motionless.

He dared again, this time his hand wrapping around her slender waist, pulling her closer toward his body. This time her hands responded, sliding over his shoulders to meet at his nape.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, wanting more of her.

She could feel herself melting into him, allowing him to explore her.

Feeling his body press against her own, as he gently laid her down on the soft fabric of the sheets.

His lips left hers, tracing a path down her throat to her collarbone, shivers started to run down her spine from the sensations he was causing her.

She let loose a whispered moan as she felt his mouth gently nibble on her skin. His hands found themselves trailing slowly down her sides, sweeping over her curves.

A hand traveled from her side and gliding down her spine to her lower back. Locating _the spot_, he began to stroke it mischievously, causing her to gasp quite loudly, her hands squeezing his shoulder blades.

Her mind was racing, she wasn't able to think, she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't stop herself…

Did she want this?

"Richard…we…mustn't, we can't…I mean…" Trying to reason with him; her breath slightly ragged, but found it hard to focus due his lips on her skin.

"No…it's fine…" She could hear him speaking in a slightly slurred voice.

"But…what about Jared…" The realization hit her. "What about Kori?!" She said pushing him off her, getting off the bed, staring at him anxiously.

He sat up, blinked for a second, gathering his bearings. "Raven…I…I don't…oh God…I'm so sorry." He got up and walked closer to her. "I don't know what…I…the alcohol…it must have hit me harder than I thought." He said rubbing his head to sooth a head ache coming on.

"Don't…worry about it…its ok…we'll pretend like it never happened." She said trying to convince herself more than him.

"Thanks Rae…and…I'm sorry." He said with a smile, relieved she didn't hate him, and that they were still friends.

"We…should get back, they're probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, lets go." He said passing her, out the door.

She hesitated for a few seconds before following suit. Her finger subconsciously raising to rest on her bottom lip, where the taste of his lips still lingered.

TTTTTTTT

Richard lay wide-awake in bed, lying on his back, just staring at the ceiling…thinking…

Raven

What if she thought he had tried to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable? He didn't want her to think of him, as that kind of guy, because he wasn't was he?

Long ago he had promised her father he would always protect her.

"_Bye dad! I love you." Said an excited 9-year-old Raven._

"_Bye my little Raven." Ravens dad hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you." He said kissing her on the cheek._

"_Its only for four days dad, I'll be back soon." She said giggling._

"_Maybe, but it'll be a lifetime without you my birdy." _

"_Come Rich! Lets go! The bus is leaving! They might leave for the camp without us." Raven said, calling after Richard._

"_Richard, come here for a second, Raven you go on ahead, Richard will join you soon." Raven a little confused just smiled and made her way to the bus._

_Once out of earshot, he bent down to look at Richard._

"_Richard, do me a favour…?"_

"_Yes Mr. Roth?" Richard asked, as her father placed a warm hand on his shoulder._

"_I want you to look after her ok? She means the world to me." _

"_I will! She means the world to me too."_

"_Is that a promise? Even when I'm not around, you promise to protect her?" He said looking into his eyes._

"_She's my bestest friend Mr. Roth, I will always be there for her." He said gleaming with pride at the responsibility he was given._

"_That's what I wanted to hear." He said, ruffling Richards hair, and sending him on his way._

He told her dad he would look after her. That was a promise.

But doing what he did, wasn't exactly protecting her was it?

Next to him sound asleep; Kori lay nestled against his arm, blissfully naïve to what had occurred at Victors. He couldn't help but feel guilt hit him in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell, he wouldn't tell…it was behind him now…history.

Yet he still felt the gentle softness of her skin under his fingertips.

Even though he hadn't seen her for almost 3 years, the moment his fingers came into contact with her skin, he was immediately familiarized with what her skin used to feel like.

A slight movement from Kori next to him brought him out of his thoughts, as one of her arms slinked over his waist, and nestled closer to him.

He flinched slightly, which was unusual, but since what happened, being this close to Kori…he felt a little uneasy…it might have been the guilt.

TTTTTTTT

They slept separately that night. Jared was sleeping on the couch in the living room, while Raven slept in the bedroom. Their fight running through her mind as she lay awake.

_Raven hadn't been cherishing the moment she arrived home to a very peeved Jared._

_As she opened the front door to see all the lights were still on, then looking to the side of the room where Jared was slouched on the couch, tapping his finger impatiently on the arm rest. He'd obviously been waiting for her to come home. He didn't look at her as she entered, and by the clenching of his jaw, she could see he was mad._

"_Took you long enough to come home, didn't it Rae?"_

"_I couldn't just leave them-" _

"_Leave them, or leave __**him?**__" He interrupted coolly._

"_Stop being ridiculous! I didn't even see him there!" She spoke in an angry whisper._

"_Bullshit! I saw him come up there! What else are you hiding from me Raven??" He was yelling now._

_Raven just stared at him for a second, not knowing what to say. "I…" There was nothing she could say to make the situation better._

"_I'm… feeling quite tired…I'm going to bed." She turned to leave quickly, but he had caught her tightly by the wrist, and whipped her around to face him._

"_Stop running awa-" He faltered as he spotted something on her neck. "What the-?" He yanked her closer so he could see, Raven tried to get lose from his grasp but he held on firmly._

_He pulled away her collar so he could have a better look._

"_When the hell did __**that **__happen?! Wait…it was __**him**__ wasn't it??"_

"_Jared! Wait! Let me explain!"_

"_That bastard!! I'll…" He trailed off again at a realization; he looked at her with blazing eyes._

"_What __**else **_did you two do?" He said, pure rage bleeding in his voice.

"Jared…" She said in a pleaded whisper. He Forcefully let go of her wrist, and walked toward the wall, not looking back at her, disgusted.

"I shouldn't have been surprised…" Finally turning to face her.

"I should have expected that you couldn't help yourself…tell me, Raven…was he good to fu-"

**SLAP**

Raven felt her hand tremble slightly, as she stared with disbelief and hurt, at the man who's cheek was now bright red.

A cold silence

"I'm going to bed." Raven finally said, breaking the silence.

Turning on her heel toward the bedroom. Enough had been said.


	5. Chapter 5 Love Me

**Hey guys!**

Thanx for all the great reviews! It made us feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Okay! Time for thank you's! (Cheezy intro music)

**Sacredmiko:** Why thank you! We try our best to bring you less cheese in our stories!

**Misery666:** (a.k.a 30STM fan!) Gotta love them! Keep reading!

**Twilight Dancer123:** Yes, well, I suppose he's not all that bad! He had a bad childhood…he was abused…BY SLADE!!!! Jokes! Thanks for the reviews!

**Brneyedgirl:** Thanks! Yes we dig the band, yet title ain't related to the band…it just sounded cool  , it relates to something that happens in the story! (da da da daaaaaaah)

**Endiahna:** ANGST! Yessss…we like the angst, more angst to come! Glad you like it!

**alena-chan:** Good! Glad you like it so far! And yes the kiss…to bad about the context of the situation, though! Yes, we are all noobs in love and war…Hope you like the next chappie!

**gotc147:** And more you shall get! Thanx!

ENJOY!

SmokinLeech

**CHAPTER 5: Love me**

"Richard? Is something troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh, no Kor, just thinking." Poking what Kori called pork chops with his fork, he bravely cut off a piece of the meat and placed it in his mouth, indicating he was still paying attention.

"So…How was your day?" He instantly regretted asking the moment she gleefully opened her mouth.

"I am so glad you asked! While Terra and I ventured to the mall, I saw the most fabulous…" Her words seemed to just fade out until he could no longer hear her. One thing had been on his mind lately…

Raven

It had been almost been 8 weeks- not that he'd been counting…but surely by now she had forgotten their little 'encounter', it _**was **_an accident after all…but he still did it. Why did he do it? Raven was his friend! He had Kori after all, she was beautiful and lively and…well she always…

"…and best of all they were on sale! What are the chances of that, so I told Terra I simply had to…

Well…the point was that Raven had forgiven him…she knew he was influenced because of the alcohol…but…one beer shouldn't have made such a big difference…

"…Then I couldn't decide if I was to get the pale pink pair, or the pink polka dot pair. What do you think Richi?"

"…It shouldn't have made a difference…" He found himself mumbling.

"What?" She asked taken aback. "It would have made a big difference! I could have not worn the pale pink pair with my spotted sweater, but then again the polka dot pair would not have matched my striped skirt."

Richard stared at her blankly. Then remembered he had talked out loud to himself…

"Uum…ok Kor, what ever pair suits you best. I'm gonna do the dishes, you finished?"

"Why yes, thank you Richard. You're so sweet", she said getting up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Yeah so sweet…I'm such a jackass.

TTTTTTTT

Jared was gone the next morning; he always left early for work. She found a note on her bedside table.

**Raven.**

**I thought it over and I think we need a break. I have a lot of things I need to think over and I know you do to. You can stay at the apartment, but I think it would be better if you moved in with a relative or someone for a while, so we can sort things out. Raven, I understand you still have feelings for him, but if you still want us to work, I need you to forget about him.**

**Jared. **

**P.S. I still care for you Rae, don't forget that.**

Raven folded the letter and placed it in her jean pocket.

'Forget about him'? Just like that? If she could she would have done so long ago.

The rain was still pelting outside, Raven found herself walking toward the window that looked out to the courtyard, watching the rain hit the ground into shallow pools.

She didn't know what she was feeling. Upset that Jared gone…but at the same time relieved that the burden of keeping the secret was gone too.

He had struck a nerve last night, it made her think. What were her intentions? Where would it have gone if she hadn't stopped them?

So many questions buzzed in her head, she couldn't concentrate.

But she knew one thing; she had loved the feeling of him on her lips, on her body, on her skin.

He brought back old feelings she had once tried to bury long ago, she knew they would only hurt her, so she ignored them.

But what about now? Could she still ignore them? Hide them?

No, It was too late for that, they had come back stronger, and more fierce. She'd have to face it. It was time she told him, how she really felt. She could use this 'break' to find out what she wanted to know. She would confront Richard. It was time she told her secret.

TTTTTTTT

The holiday season was coming up and Bruce was having a fund raising event for some charity or other. It being a charity event, Richard had offered to take over the decorations and ask willing people if they would volunteer to help set up, saving money.

"Kori! Less pink over there! It's a _**Christmas**_ theme, remember? Not Barbie's birthday!" he said with a laugh calling over to his girlfriend who was joyfully hanging decorations.

Then made his way over to Raven who was busy hanging lanterns around the room. Struggling to reach, she had to stand on her toes to try hang them.

"Let me give you a hand with that Rae." He said, standing behind her, reaching for the lantern she was holding.

She blushed as his chest pressed gently against her back as he hung the lantern up.

"There, looks great." He said, with a grin on his face.

"Thanks…but I could have done fine if I had the step ladder." She joked plainly.

Richard was on the brink of come back when the young bright-eyed redhead came bounding up to them to catch Richard by the arm.

"We've been working so hard Richi…cant we, you know…take a break." She said in a flirtatious tone, running a finger across his chest.

This little act of Kori-ness annoyed Raven.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" He replied playfully, wrapping his arms around her.

Kori let out a little seductive giggle.

Raven, feeling a bit nauseous, cleared her throat, catching the attention of the canoodling couple.

"The party is tonight, do you think you two could contain yourselves so we can get some work done?" She knew she sounded quite harsh, but seeing those two like that made her sick.

Kori gave another giggle. "I see friend Raven is quite eager to finish the work." Then looking back towards Richard. "I guess we will have to postpone our break till later." She said before giving him a short yet deep kiss, then tottered away carrying on to sing as she had been doing.

Richard watched her go, and then turned back to a very annoyed Raven.

"Thought you'd never finish." She sneered under her breath turning back to her previous chore, yet Richard had heard every word.

Confused, he tried to get her to face him. "What's that supposed to mean??" He asked a bit cynically.

"I just wish you would stop fooling around, and actually do some work, for once in your life time!"

"What? Where did this come from?? Why this sudden change in you Raven?"

"Its nothing…ok? Just…shut up and hand me another lantern."

Richard just stared at her. "This…isn't about what happened…is it?"

Raven looked at him fiercely. "No. Why would it be?! We put that to rest didn't we??" she said snidely, turning her back on him.

"Like everything else that ever happened…" muttering to herself.

"I thought we did but…you still seem…to-"

She finally snapped.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I haven't forgotten about that cold winters night 4 years ago, you remember don't you?? Guess it was nothing wasn't it? Just another accident _wasn't it_?!" She spoke sarcastically, her voice raising, along with her anger. Her eyes were starting to sting.

"Raven. You know it wasn't like that. We were…young! We didn't mean it to happen, how were we supposed-"

"Well it did fucking happen!! You can't expect me to just forget about it! How can it mean so little to you??" She choked out her words, as the tears stared to form and fall down her cheeks.

"Rae…It doesn't…it meant a lot, but-"

"But what Richard??" She interrupted him again.

"Why are you bringing this up now?!!" He yelled back, he felt his own anger rising.

"Because we never discussed it! Why Richard?!"

"What was there to discuss? I thought we understood each other! We got carried away. We agreed it wouldn't get in the way of our friendship. Nothing changed between us!"

"How can you say that??" She looked at him incredulously. "Everything changed!"

"Like what?? You were still the same Raven, and as far as I can remember I was still the same Richard, we were still best friends, in my opinion it made our bond stronger." He said, naïve to what she meant.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Her hands clenched and shaking by her side.

"What are you getting at Raven?! What are you trying to tell me here?!" He yelled exasperated.

"That night was no 'accident'. I wanted it. I wanted…you"

"What…?" His eyes widened.

"I said I wanted _**YOU**_,Richard! I LOVE YOU, YOU PRICK!!" She finally screamed it; tears now streaming down her flushed cheeks.

He just stood there, dumbfounded, unknowing what to say, all his points of reason had gone.

She pushed him out of the way and ran.

Ran as fast as she could, ran as far as she could.

Out of the Wayne manor hall, out past the large garden, into the street, never stopping until her legs gave out.

She fell to her knees, choking out sobs in-between gasping for breath.

It was a bad idea; she had known that from the start, she knew it would cause her pain. Yet she was still stupid enough to give up everything for him. She had given up Jared. At least he had loved her. What was she thinking? Why would Richard want to be with her when he had the stunning model-like redhead?

Raven sat there…numbed to her surroundings, letting the tears pour down, down her cheeks, into her lap.

And as she wept, so did the clouds above. It rained so hard, Raven felt as if she would melt with the rain into the shallow puddles that covered the cold hard ground.


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty little secrets

Despite popular belief…WE ARE NOT DEAD! …just sleeping .

Thanx for the reviews, they keep the creative juices flowing! So don't be afraid to comment! …you know you want to . 

Alrighty then, enough propaganda for one day, enjoy!

SmokinLeech

**CHAPTER 6: Dirty little secret **

The gentle humming of the jet engines filled the background noise, along with the occasional snore from a few of the sleeping passengers. Richard was on his way to back from New York. He'd been there for almost a month attending to meetings and business issues alike; since he was going to be CEO of the company it was his duty to attend every function. He didn't want to go, especially with all that went on with Raven…those things she had said…but he thought the time away would help him work things out for himself.

He leaned his head sleepily against the cold window next to him, gazing out at the darkness, with the lights from the city below shining brightly against the night.

He put off thinking about her for all that time, but now he had to face the issue. He thought about what she had said.

"_Oh! I'm sorry I haven't forgotten about cold winters night 4 years ago, you remember don't you?? Guess it was nothing wasn't it? Just another accident wasn't it?!" She spoke sarcastically, her voice rising, along with her anger. Her eyes were starting to sting._

"_Raven. You know it wasn't like that. We were…young! We didn't mean it to happen, how were we supposed-"_

"_Well it did fucking happen!! You can't expect me to just forget about it! How can it mean so little to you??" She choked out her words, as the tears stared to form and fall down her cheeks._

How could she think that _**that **_night didn't mean anything? Of course it did, it was probably his most important memory.

And as if a door that had been bolted shut, suddenly sprung open; the memory he hid deep within the back of his mind came flying back.

And he remembered. Oh god, did he remember…

_They'd been driving for almost an hour, Richard having no idea where they were headed was merely going by Ravens backseat driver instructions._

_They were both quite cold as it was snowing quite hard and they were traveling on his motorbike, or as he liked to call his '__**R CYCLE'.**_

"_Rae. Where are you taking us?"_

"_You'll see! Now keep your eyes on the road!" She called against the wind, her arms tight around his waist._

_He shrugged as he thrust the gears and they sped on._

_A few minutes later they found themselves in front of a large open area, surrounded by tall evergreen trees covered in thick layers of white snow._

_The fence around the place were tattered and in bad shape. Further down the long stretch of ground he noticed a large lake that had been frozen over due to the cold, and just after it sat an old snow covered, wooden barn, which he deduced, used to be red. Before he could take a closer look, Raven had grabbed his hand, pulling him with her toward the large lake._

"_What is this place?" He asked incredulously, looking around his surroundings. _

"_I came here once with my dad when I was really young. He told me he used to come here all the time when he was a boy." _

"_I can see why, this place is amazing." _

"_And beautiful." She added, looking toward Richard, a smile gracing her face._

_Richard smiled back._

_They made their way to the bank of the lake, looking out. _

"_I have a great idea!"_

"_Really?" She said sarcastically._

"_Lets do a little ice-skating!" He said excitedly._

"_Uuh…let me think…__**no**__"_

"_Aaaaaw…c'mon Rae-Rae! You know you want to." He tried, batting his puppy dog eyes at her._

"_Not really, no." Ignoring his attempt." We don't even have ice skates." She tried to point out the logic._

"_So? Who needs ice skates?" But before Raven could protest any further, he had pulled her onto the ice along with him._

"_R-richard!! What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, clinging tightly to the Black fabric of his jacket._

"_Ice skating of coarse!" He said laughing at her shock._

_Raven tried to stand straight, but felt her left foot completely slide away, she knew she was going to fall, so she braced herself for impact, when suddenly…_

_Richard_

_He had caught her by the waist, his face right next to her own. _

"_Careful, its quite slippery." He said slightly more quietly because of their proximity._

_Raven could feel a heat form in her cheeks. He helped along to the Riverbank where they both collapsed on the soft powder._

_They sat for a moment in silence, taking in the sounds from around them. _

_Gazing up at the forming clouds over-head, they noticed it was getting quite dark, when Richard felt a drop hit his face. _

_Rain? _

_Yes, the rain started slowly and gradually started to build up. This time Richard grabbed Ravens hand and led her to the barn he had seen earlier. They could take shelter, and wait for the rain to subdue. _

_Closing the old wooden door behind them, in order to try block out the cold, they took a look around inside._

_It hadn't been used in quite some time, but it looked like it was once a storage place for hay and various other things. Now all that was left were a few stacks of hay and a few old farming tools._

_Richard managed to come across an old gas lantern and a few matches; if they had to stay for the night at least they had light._

_They sat side-by-side, huddled around the lamp, hoping it would warm them. The temperature just seemed to drop even more as nightfall came, the rain still wasn't letting up. It looked like they'd be spending the night._

_Raven felt herself start to shiver badly, but she wasn't about to tell Richard, he would probably just laugh and tease her about being a pansy__As she was trying to keep herself from shivering to death, she felt a soft warmth, as he wrapped his outer jacket around her shoulders. _

"_Richard? Why did-" _

"_You're cold, I can't just let you freeze." Sounding a little more defensive than was needed._

"_But now you're going to freeze, and I don't want to be responsible"_

_She leaned next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder, huddled next to him._

"_Here, we'll stay warm together"_

_Richard was slightly taken aback at the way she leant on him; actually, she was more leaning into him._

_He could more sense her body than feel it. But it gave him a strange sense of protectiveness._

_He smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. As he did so, he noticed the shape of her ear, such detail; he subconsciously traced a finger down its edge. To his surprise Raven didn't move, not even flinch. It was almost as if she was allowing him to touch her, which was rare for Raven, as she wasn't a very physical person. _

_Not wanting to waste this opportunity, he let his fingers glide from her ear down to her jaw line, and then further, they ended up by her collarbone, tracing it softly._

_Her arm slinked from her lap, across his waist, clutching at the soft fabric of his under-jersey, almost pulling herself closer to him._

_He suddenly became aware of the scent of her hair near his face, inhaling it, the smell made him feel comforted, and…he found himself…_

_Drawn to her._

_He could not explain what he was feeling; all he knew was that he couldn't let this moment pass him by. _

_Cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand, he tilted her face towards his own._

_She just looked at him, as if she was looking at him for the first time._

_Her Amethyst eyes fixed on his Turquoise ones._

"_Rich…" She whispered._

_He smiled replying by bringing his lips down to hers, taking them in his own._

_It was not like a first kiss; this was filled with more passion and desire, his lips pressing hard against hers. He wanted to be closer to her…he __**needed**__ more of her._

_She felt him press against her, as she parted her lips, granting his tongue entry._

_Raven pulled him closer, as he nibbled a little on her lower lip._

_His hands traveled down her back, bringing her into his lap. His fingers lingered there, playing on the skin of her lower back. Raven took a sharp intake of breath as his touch found a responding spot. He took a mental note of this and carried on exploring her, wanting to find out more about her body._

_With a free hand he took his jacket off her, laying it over the rough hay, then he laid her down. He slowly pulled away from their session, propping himself up on his fore arms as he bent over her._

"_Are…you sure…you want to do this?" He said in between intakes of breath._

"_I…" She hesitated for a moment, reason slowly started to creep into her thoughts, but she pushed it away quickly. _

"_Yes" She whispered, searching his eyes trying to find what emotions lay there._

_He kissed her on the forehead and smiled gently._

_He once again captured her lips with his own, as they both started to undress the other. For even the cold chill of the room was no longer a problem as they fed off each other's body heat._

_He undid each button of her blouse individually, and as he did so, kissing the bare skin beneath. Slowly removing each item of clothing until they were both in nothing more than their undergarments._

_He thought the faint glow of the gas lamp illuminated her beautiful skin, creating shadows around her contours, her hips, thighs, and breasts. It created a magical effect making him even more drawn towards her. Kissing her from collarbone, breasts, to stomach. _

_Goosebumps formed across her skin, as she felt his hot breath upon her flesh._

_Ravens hands found their way up Richards spine and then to his hair, running her long fingers through his ebony locks, letting loose deep moans as he touched her._

_He unclasped the small hooks of her bra, sliding it off her and letting it fall to the ground, kissing around her shoulders while finding his way down to slip off her panties, as he undressed out of his boxers. Kissing her temple, sliding an arm under her back, he brought her closer to his frame._

_The rain pelted against the side of the barn, but the sound drowned out when Raven gasped loudly as he entered her, gently, as not to hurt her._

_But he couldn't help the fact that his heart was slamming hard against his chest, his eyes firmly shut. Feeling a calming hand touch his cheek, he opened his eyes again and saw her nervous smile, but it re-assured him. _

"_It's ok." She breathed._

_He felt a bit silly, he was more nervous than she was. He let out a shaky breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding._

_They started to move their hips in a slow back and forth movement, as he went, he gained more confidence, the sound of Ravens uneven breathing echoed around the room. He could feel her heart beating under his chest._

_Small beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, arms and chest, as he pushed himself. _

_She reached up wiping back some stray hairs that had fallen in front of his face._

_Then seeing him looking back at her, when looking into his eyes she saw something new there, that she hadn't seen before._

_Nothing had ever felt so right to Richard, he longed for her, but couldn't get enough. She looked so beautiful, and for tonight…she belonged to him, and no one else. He didn't want to let her go…He wouldn't._

_Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, her mouth close to his ear, he could hear whispered words between her breathing._

_After another deep thrust, she arched against him. He felt her shudder underneath him, as it sent shockwaves through out her body, making her mind race._

_He reached his peak soon after, holding her to him as he exhaled sharply into her neck. _

_They stayed there, him still covering her yet drained of his energy._

_His lungs rattling, trying to catch his breath, he collapsed next to her, exhausted. _

_She pulled him closer to her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. One hand running through his hair affectionately, the other hand holding his, fingers intertwined._

_And they stayed like that, listening to the faint sound of the rain against the barn, until they both fell asleep._

_The next morning Richard woke, only to find Raven gone. He started to panic slightly, what if she had regrets? Did she now hate him for…what they did? Had they gone too far? Was this too much for their friendship to handle?_

_Pulling on his jersey and jeans he ran outside hoping to follow her._

"_Raven? Raven!" He called out, slightly hoarse._

_Then stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Sitting by herself, by the side of the lake, just…staring._

_He made his way to where she sat, finding a place next to her._

"_Hey." _

"…_Hey…" Was all she managed, still gazing out over the lake._

"_I…I thought you'd left already." He said with a nervous chuckle, trying to lighten the mood._

_She didn't reply. _

_He tried again. "Well…hey look, the rain has at least stopped."_

_She merely nodded her head. He started to get nervous now, her not replying was not a good sign._

"_Rae…I really hope that…last night didn't change anything between us." He said, looking at her for a hopeful response._

"_What do you want me to say Richard?" Finally looking at him, her amethyst eyes bearing into him._

"_I…want you to say we're still friends."_

_Her eyes looked back to where they had previously been, she let out a deflated sigh_

"_Ok Richard, we're still friends."_

_He gave a relieved smile. "That's great to hear, I'm so glad."_

"_I didn't want to lose you." He said quietly._

"_I'll always be here." She said more to herself than to him, but he heard._

_They made their way back to Richards bike, starting the engine, then driving off._

_A silent agreement was made. _

_No body needed to know what happened between them at the lake, it was their secret._

_And their secret alone._

Richards's eyes slowly widened as he came to a realization.

How did he miss it? How could he have been so stupid?

He had been so relieved that he hadn't lost his best friend that he didn't even pay attention to what she was feeling.

He never realized that Raven had thought of him as so much more than just a friend.

She _**loved **_him

And this realization didn't only form from what happened at Victors, she had been feeling this for a long time now.

But why hadn't she said anything? Before they parted, before he met Kori, before he started a new life?

Then an important question came to him, did he love her?

He had always loved Raven, but more than a friend?

"You look like something's bothering you, young man."

Richard jumped as the old man who had earlier fallen asleep on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"E-exuse me?" Said Richard a bit startled.

"You just look so confused, you've been looking quite distressed for quite some time."

"I…hey wait…Have you been watching me??" He asked feeling quite self-conscious.

"Only for about…2 hours. Oh…and I hope you don't mind, I kind of ate your peanuts."

"What?" Richard asked utterly taken aback

"Well…it didn't look as if you were going to eat them. So…are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Now more confused than ever, Richard just blinked.

"Is it a laaaaady?" The man said, waggling an eyebrow.

"Uum…kind of…yeah I guess." Richard replied, still having no idea why he was talking to this man…who stole his peanuts.

"I see, I see. Women. They can make fools out of the best of us."

He said giving a smirk.

"Yeah…I'm feeling pretty foolish." Richard replied.

"Just when you think you understand them, then suddenly they can completely baffle you." The strange man pointed out. "They can drive you mad, but at the same time they are the only ones who keep you sane."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"I once had a girl, prettiest voice you ever heard. I didn't do anything, 'coz I was afraid to commit incase…you know…something better came along; I didn't know what I wanted. Then one day, just like that…she was gone. She said she couldn't wait around for me forever. She said she wanted kids and a family, and if I couldn't give that to her, she'd find somebody who would. I was just a young man then, quite dumb, I missed my chance. I never did find a girl better than her.

It took me 7 years to realize, I truly loved her.

But by then it was already too late." The older man sat fingering the napkin that lay in his hands.

Richard looked at the man, amazed by his wisdom.

"How…did you know you loved her?"

The man smiled genuinely at him. "Oh I had known it all along, I had just denied it for so many years. When she had left, I felt broken, and incomplete, it may sound cheesy, but love hurts. It hurt so much when she wasn't there, life seemed dull, even the sun wasn't as bright when she wasn't at my side. The only thing that kept me going was that she would one day find someone who would love and care for her the way I wanted to.

She was always there for me, even when money was slow, she had been there for me in every bad situation, but I took it for granted.

I never loved anyone as much as I loved Josie."

Then turned to Richard, his old eyes, wrinkled from the memories.

And as if he could read Richards mind, spoke seriously.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Just as I regret drinking that last bottle of water." He said getting up to go to the bathroom, leaving Richard with his thoughts.

_Don't make the same mistakes I did, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life._


	7. Chapter 7 Rain

**Chapter7! One more to come! **

…

**Nuff sed**

** SmokinLeech**

_**CHAPTER 7: Rain **_

As Richard came into the airport he saw an all too familiar face.

"Richi!!" Yelled Kori excitedly, leaping into Richards arms, almost knocking him off his feet.

"H-hey Kori." He tried his best to sound happy.

"I missed you_**so **_much!"

"I missed you to. It was quiet without you" He said giving a little chuckle.

She giggled a bit; slowly releasing Richard out the death-lock hug she had him in.

"I tried to call you everyday, but I didn't get hold of you once."

"Sorry, I was quite busy with work."

"Well…your back now, and I was thinking…" She looked at him with a flirty smile. "We could do something special tonight…just the two of us." She said. "I bought a something at the _**Mandy's lingerie **_shop for you. I can show you tonight…" She whispered into his ear.

He didn't reply, looking at his feet.

"Richard?" She said drawing back a little.

"Kori…" He said quite softly. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked quite confused.

"Not here…"

He led her to the small coffee shop located inside the airport. They found a table and sat down.

Kori still looking confused, "What is it you want to discuss?"

Richard took a deep breath. "Kori I, taking this business trip gave me time to think…about my life…and the people in it," He paused as if contemplating his words.

Kori stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Naïve to the situation at hand.

"Kori, I've always loved you…but as a close friend, I was fooling myself to think it was real love."

"Is there someone else whom you posses this love for…?" She said in a sad voice, unlike her usual happy tone. A trace of hurt in her words.

"…Yes." He had to answer her honestly. She deserved that much.

"Is…is it Raven?" She said looking at him through sad, emerald eyes.

He didn't have to say it. She already knew. "I never meant to hurt you. I just…I can't deny my feelings for her, I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

" I see…" her eyes stiffening slightly. She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. Yell at him. Call him a selfish bastard, but she didn't. She wasn't that type of person. _**She**_ loved him, but he didn't love her back and she couldn't force him to.

"I do not like what I am hearing, but I will accept your decision. I love you, Richard and I want you to be happy…with the one you love." Getting up from the table and walking away she mumbled, "Even if it is not me."

Richard watched her leave and was once again left alone with his thoughts.

TTTTTTTT

She wasn't answering her phone. He had been trying to call her all week, but no response.

Was she avoiding him? He put his cell back in his pocket, he would try again later. Reaching for a trolley, he made down the fruit and veg. Aisle.

He always hated doing Saturday morning shopping, but now that Kori was gone, he had no other choice.

Raven was probably feeling awkward after their last encounter. He felt so stupid for just standing there when she told him that she loved, he didn't know what to say, didn't know how he felt.

But now he did, he could tell her he felt the same. Just to see that look of happiness on her face when he would tell her, and how she would feel when he had her in his arms, would be worth everything.

He had no doubts now, nothing could hold him back, he was going to tell her he loved her. All he had to do was get her to talk to him, which was difficult since she was avoiding him.

Reaching for the frozen peas he heard a crash behind him and heard someone curse. Seeing a can roll to his feet, he bent down to pick it up, turning to return it to the owner.

"I think you dropped th-Raven?!" His eyes widened in shock as he saw her standing right in front of him. It felt like ages that he hadn't seen her; she looked as beautiful as ever.

"…Hi Richard…" She said trying to sound casual.

Out of impulse he grabbed her in a tight hug, pulling her close to him.

"I missed you." He said into her hair.

"I…missed you too." She said quite confused.

"Rae…I've been thinking about what you said. I didn't realize it at first, but Rae…I _**love **_you. I don't want to leave you ever again. I want us-"

"Richard…I-" She looked at him sadly, but he interrupted her.

"Rae…its perfect, I'm not with Kori anymore!" Grabbing her hands in his. "I…" He faltered as he felt something cold and hard under his touch. He froze, slowly averting his eyes from her face down to her hand.

"Please…tell me that's fake." His voice said as if it were going to crack.

Upon her left hand it sat, it glinted at him, mocking him.

"When did-How did you-Was it- Who??" The questions poured from his mouth.

"I'm engaged, Richard. Jared asked me to marry him."

"What??" He asked disbelievingly. "But…why? I thought…"

"We worked things out. We're getting married soon, we wanted to do it quickly."

"But you said you loved _**me**_!" He protested like a child.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yes you were! Raven why are you being like this!?"

"It's complicated, Richard…"

"But why…_**him??**_" His voice raising, people in the aisle started to stare.

"You're making a scene Richard!" Raven tried to hush him.

"You didn't answer the question!" He said louder, ignoring her warning.

"Richard…" She said getting frustrated.

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!" Her voice shaking as the words flew out. "He cares about me." She said softly again.

"But…I just told you-"

"Your too late Richard! I told you I loved you, you said nothing! I felt like an idiot!"

"But its ok, I do love you!" He tried, walking closer to her.

"But I don't! Not anymore…"

His eyes wide, he didn't know what to say.

"Don't say that…you don't mean that…" He whispered softly.

"I moved on Richard, I think you should too." With that she left him standing by himself, with only the cold hard can in his hand.

TTTTTTTT

"What do you think Rae?" Jared's words brought her out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked confused

"Chocolate or Vanilla. For the cake?…"

"Cake…Oh! The wedding cake! Uum…chocolate's good."

"Ok." He gave her knee a little squeeze, "Chocolate it is." Putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

Their wedding was only a week away; there was still so much to organize.

It hit her. In a weeks time she would no longer be Raven Roth, But Mrs. Raven Daniels. It was happening so fast, was she ready for this? Had she made the right decision when she said yes to Jared?

"Rae?" Said Jared in a singsong voice, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Still with me?"

Was she?

"Yeah…" Turning to face the window again. "I guess." Whispering to herself.

TTTTTTTT

The rain had started again, it poured down from the sky, wetting everything in its path. Richard just stared. Stared out the window watching it.

He was so confused! What did Raven want? She first tells him she loves him, then turns around and tells him she doesn't.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted her.

So badly.

What was he going to do now?

If he had only realized earlier…

But how can she be getting married? He had only been gone for a month! And to Jared? Why the sudden…

The realization hit him.

Was she that angry with him that she agreed to marry another man?

He remembered the look on her face when she had confessed.

"_What are you getting at Raven?! What are you trying to tell me here?!" He yelled exasperated._

"_That night was no 'accident'. I wanted it. I wanted…__you__"_

"_What…?" His eyes widened._

"_I said I wanted __**YOU**_,_Richard! I LOVE YOU, YOU PRICK!!" She finally screamed it; tears now streaming down her flushed cheeks._

_He just stood there, dumbfounded, unknowing what to say, all his points of reason had gone. _

_She pushed him out of the way and ran._

She had told him that she loved him with so much passion, how can she deny it now?

Thumping the side of his forearm against the glass, he leant his forehead against his clenched fist, feeling helpless. He was losing his best friend, his Raven.

And for the first time since the loss of parents, Richard could feel his eyes burn, as a tear appeared, running down his cheek, falling to ground. As it fell, so did his hopes.

TTTTTTTT

He ran his fingers through her long violet strands, her head resting on his chest. His other hand placed on her waist.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" He asked stroking the fabric of her nightshirt.

"A little…" Raven replied quietly. "You?"

"Not if my Rae-Rae's by my side." He said jokingly.

She flinched. Only one person called her by that nickname.

He rolled her over so her back was on the pillows, and lay on top of her.

"Just think how gorgeous your going to look, all eyes will be on you", he said kissing her on the nose.

"And not the handsome groom?" She played.

He laughed before he started kissing her, a hand finding its way up her shirt. She stopped him mid-way.

"Maybe you should save your energy for tomorrow night…?"

"Alrighty then miss celibate." He joked, "Tomorrow then." He finished before kissing her neck, rolling back to his side of the bed. Turning off the light.

He was lying right next to her. Then how come she felt so alone?

TTTTTTTT

"Richard! Get up!" Victor called for the eighth time that morning.

"mmmmmmmm" was all he said.

"GET UP!" Said Victor exasperated. Then deciding the only way to get him out of bed was brute force.

He grabbed Richards exposed ankles and yanked him hard.

"…leeeave me beeee…..let me drown in my misery…" He mumbled into the pillow.

Victor gave a huge sigh, Kori had been worried, and sent Victor over to check on him when he hadn't been answering his phone.

"What's it gonna take to get you outta bed?!"

"…A quick and painless death…" He moaned dramatically.

"Dude what is up with you?? I thought you were over Kori."

He sighed into the pillow, "This isn't about Kori, Vic."

Victor just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?"

Richard sat up on the bed. "I knew we had something more than a friendship, but why the hell didn't I realize it sooner?? And now she's moved on…Raven was right, I _**am **_a prick!"

Victor's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, who-why- What's going on with you and Raven?"

"I screwed up Vic! I screwed up big time! I might lose her, to that…Jared!"

"You mean…wait…" Victor said, trying to put two-and-two together.

"I love her Victor!! I love her so much it hurts!" He yelled

"You…_**love **_her? Is this why you and Kori-"

"Yes!" he yelled, flumping his face back into the pillow.

"When did this happen?"

Richards face went hard, "Its complicated…everything is so fucking complicated!!" He screamed into the pillow.

"Richard…she's getting married toda-"

"I know! To that…wait." Richard sprung off the bed to where Victor stood. "Today?! What do you mean today??" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"At 12…didn't you know about it? I thought…" He trailed off seeing the look on Richards face.

"I can't believe…she's actually going through with it…

Well she said she would…but…I never thought she would actually…Oh god…" Running a hand through his hair, thoughts blurred…Raven was getting married to Jared…unless.

He looked quickly up at Victor. "How much time do we have?"

"20 minutes…but…what are you planning to-"

"No time! I have to get dressed, have to go!" He interrupted, jumping off his bed, scavenging for his clothes.

"Richard?" Victor started, as Richard was busy pulling on his jeans and a shirt, turning hurriedly. "What??"

"Do you _**really **_loveher?" Victor always felt it his duty to be a big brother to Raven, "Think before you answer".

It was only natural that he made sure his little sister wouldn't get hurt.

Richard stared at his friend, confident of his answer.

"I've known her almost all my life, I may have been uncertain of things before, but never have I been so sure of anything in my life as this.

I love Raven. I love her Victor, more than I have loved anyone.

And I have to find out if I still have a chance with her.

Do you understand me now?"

"Yes." He said. "I think I finally do…And Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Need a lift?"


	8. Chapter 8 Love me, Love me not

_**Hey guys! Hope u enjoyed it, coz this is the LAST chapter! Finally posted. Hope you like the last installment!**_

_**Thanx for all the reviews and comments much appreciated. **_

_**TOODLES! **_

_**Till next story…**_

_**SmokinLeech **_

_**CHAPTER 8: Love me. Love me not**_

She stared at her reflection for a while, listening to the sound of rain drops pattering against the stained glass window, soothing her nerves.

She ran a finger across the pearl necklace around her neck.

Her long white dress reached the ground, and trailed slightly behind.

"Five minutes Rae." Said Terra poking her head round the side of the door.

"Oh…ok, I'm coming." Watching Terra walk back to where the ceremony was beginning.

5 minutes. In 5 minutes she would be walking down the aisle, standing next to Jared. This was her last 5 minutes of being Raven Roth.

He wasn't going to be there today…she hadn't invited him…somehow though, she wished she had.

She was scared…more than she had ever been…it didn't feel real.

She wanted him there next to her, holding her hand, like he had done when they were younger.

"_Richard! I'm afraid!" cried a ten-year-old Raven. As her and Richard sat in the waiting room. Ravens Father had suffered from a severe asthma attack._

"_Its ok Rae! I'm here."_

"_But…what if…what if he isn't the same??" Tears poured from her wide amethyst eyes. "I can't do it by myself!"_

"_Here." He said taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "We'll do it together."_

_She smiled, while they walked together, hand in hand._

He had always been there for her, as she had for him…but not this time…and she blamed herself.

Like rain they came.

Tears gently started to drip down her pale cheeks, slightly smearing her eyeliner.

This was supposed to the happiest moment of her life…yet…

"Rae!" Terra called again. "We need you out here, now!"

"Ok!" she replied, using the back of her hand to wipe away the salty tears.

Collecting her self and taking in a deep breath, she excited out the door toward the ceremony.

And the rest of her life.

TTTTTTTT

Richard got out the car, they were already 15 minutes late, did he still have time? He faltered in his running.

The church was so big, how many people were in there? How would he-

"Yo Richard!" Victor said interrupting his thoughts. "What are you waiting for? Get in there!"

Richard nodded, remembering exactly what he had to do; nothing would get in his way this time. He started to run towards the large stairs, and up to the huge doors that led to the church.

What was he going to say, what was he going to do?

It didn't matter. He just had to know.

Pushing open the heavy doors he found himself in a large foyer. He started to walk briskly as he saw the people seated in the pews.

So close.

He was nervous, but nothing could stop him now. Then…

There was Raven. Standing next to Jared. He had to do it now, Heart pounding, mind racing. Now.

"RAVEN!!" The couple both swung around as he walked briskly, making his way over to the two of them. The guests stared, some started to whisper as he walked. He didn't care.

"Richard!" She yelled a whisper. "What are you-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jared spat.

Richard ignored him. He was focused on one thing. "Raven. I love you, and I need to know." He said seriously, more than he had ever been.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Richard, now isn't the time! I'm getting-"

"Is this what you really want, Raven?!" He repeated firmly.

"Richard…" She said feeling at a loss.

"I need an answer, Raven"

Silence echoed around the large chapel. Even the guests said nothing.

"…Yes…" She whispered, but her words were clear.

A glint of hurt flashed in Richard's eyes. Closing his eyes, then nodding. "Ok. That's all I needed to hear, if that will make you happy…then…I'm happy for you. I want what's best for you, Rae."

"See rich boy, your money can't get you everything." Jared sneered. "And if you don't mind, we'd like you to leave so we can continue this wedding in peace."

Richard turned his back to leave, then looked back one more time.

"A great man once told me, that even when he was gone I was to protect his daughter. I promised your dad I would always be there for you Rae, but now that I can't, at least someone else can." He Looked Jared directly in the eyes, "You better look after her, she means the world to me."

Jared stared at Richard, not knowing what to say.

Richard once again turned his gaze to the women he loved in the white dress.

"You…look beautiful Rae." He said giving her a genuine smile.

"Sorry for interrupting." He said to the very perplexed priest.

He turned to leave, out of the chapel.

Out of her life.

Watching him go, she felt as if she had just lost a part of herself.

The priest gave a little cough. "Shall we proceed then?"

"Yes." Stated Jared a little hastily.

The priest nodded and continued the ceremony.

Jared took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze, smiling at her.

Raven just stared at him blankly.

Was she making the right decision?

"I do." Jared replied, looking at Raven with hard set eyes.

"And do you Raven Roth, take…"

Was this really the man she was meant to spend her life with? Or did she really want-

"Raven?" Asked Jared uneasily, bringing Raven out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked a little startled.

"Do you take Jared as your husband?" Asked the priest a second time.

Raven paused, thoughts rushing through her head, she felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"I…" She said, feeling her hands shake wildly. "I…"

"Raven?" he asked questioningly. "What are you waiting for?" He said in an agitated hushed voice.

"No, I…I don't." She said finally.

"What?! What do you mean _**no**_??" He said almost yelling. "I thought we-"

"I'm sorry Jared…but…I just cant. I'm sorry." She said starting to walk away from the altar, guests whispered loudly, trying to figure out what was going on.

She was stopped by him grabbing her arm quite tightly, making her turn around. " If you leave now, _**don't **_expect he to give you another chance!!"

He hissed furiously.

"That's ok." She said pulling her arm away. "I wasn't expecting you to."

Starting to leave again.

He just stood, dumbfounded, watching her run out of the large wooden doors.

TTTTTTTT

Richard slowly made his way away from the church, letting the rain seep through his clothes, not looking back.

He couldn't really face it.

Raven had decided. Her and Jared would soon be starting a new life together. They'd be married, have a couple of kids…maybe a dog or two-

"Richard!" a familiar voice he'd never been so happy to hear called from behind him.

He whipped around, seeing Raven running towards him, her dress getting drenched as she ran through the puddles.

"Raven?"

She stopped just a few feet short of him, slightly out of breath.

"Richard…did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes…I meant what I said. I want you to be happy, even if it means you being with someone else. I would at least know that that's what you really wanted. I would…accept your decision, because I love you Rae. _**I**_ wanted to be the one that holds you in his arms, the one you spend your life with, the one you have a family with. But if your decision makes you happy…I wont stand in the way of your happiness." He said looking her straight in the eye.

The rain was the only sound that could be heard, as they just looked at each other.

"I know what I want Richard…but it doesn't involve Jared." She smiled gently.

Richards' eyes widened. "Do you mean…?" Hope reforming in his eyes.

Raven came closer. "Yes, you fool! You're the one I want to be with!" She said with a joyful laugh.

"Rae!" He beamed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her wet form closer to his. "I love you so much!" He said into her wet hair.

"I thought I'd lost you for good this time." He whispered with a small chuckle.

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Don't worry…you're stuck with me for good."

He smiled widely before bringing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. "Oh well…guess it's too late to return you then?" He teased.

She gave him a threatening glance and he laughed warmly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Pulling her tight to his soaked body, he claimed her lips again, hands holding on, not prepared to let go any time soon.




End file.
